Various pipe coupling methods have been recently developed. As one of the methods, there is known a method of coupling a pair of pipes each having a disk flange to each other using a coupling ring as disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2008-286325A. This coupling ring includes a series of unit members configured so that which adjacent members are rotatably coupled, and couples the flanges to each other by connecting the unit members on both ends using a fastener.